Dragon Lord
by Mr. W
Summary: A Duelist with a Hidden past comes to Domino City. Who is he and why does he seem familiar to Yugi? Rating for swearing and violence. Part one in my series.
1. The New Guy

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh Fic, so go easy on me. ill try 2 keep the characters' attitudes the same as they are in the show.  
  
**************************  
  
A young man walked up to the town. The storm was raging and the wind was fierce. He had to hurry. If they had found indeed found him, then he had to move quickly. The sign said Domino City. Running into the streets, He hurried to where he had arranged to stay. Walking into the house, he quickly turned off the lights as he heard voices pass by the house. 'Did you all see him?' the leader said. 'No sir! it's as if he just vanished.' Someone said. 'Dammit! anyway, we'll find him soon enough.' the men walked off muttering amongst them selves. Flopping down into a chair, he quickly realized he'd better get to sleep. He had school in the morning. 'If I'm lucky, I may soon be strong enough to defeat them.' he thought before falling to sleep.  
  
*****Next Day*****  
  
'See ya later Grandpa!' Yugi yelled as he left for school. when he arrived at school, Joey came up to him. 'Hey Yug! In the mood for a quick duel?' Joey asked. Just then, the bell rang and the teacher walked in. 'Alright class, listen up. We have a new student. This is Daniel. I'm sure you will all get along.' The boy the teacher referred had short brown hair, piercing Hazel and a serious look on his face. 'Daniel, take the seat behind Yugi, next to Tea.' The Teacher said. Without saying a thing he walked to the desk. 'Alright class, to begin our day, we'll start with..........  
  
*****After Class***** 'Damn that teacher loves to talk.' Daniel muttered to himself. It was break time and he was looking for something to do. He looked over at Yugi. He was dueling Joey with Tristan and Tea watching. Yugi was winning. 'Alright! Duel Monsters!' He thought. When the game was done, Daniel walked over towards them. 'Hey, your name's Daniel right?' Yugi asked. 'Yeah, I was wondering if you wanted to duel?' Daniel asked. 'You duel? HA HA HA! If you think you can beat Yugi, you're crazy!' Joey said. A realization dawned over Daniel. 'Yugi? As in Yugi Mutou? This duel's gonna be more interesting then I thought. Shall we begin?' And so the duel began. 'You go first Daniel.' Yugi said. 'Alright' Daniel said, analyzing his hand. Drawing his first card, he thought 'Ah. A good start. Suijin, Sanga of the Thunder, Great Moth, The Cheerful Coffin, Saggi the Dark Clown, and Reborn the Monster.' Deciding upon a strategy he started his turn. 'OK, I'll play this monster face down in attack mode, play the Cheerful Coffin and send Great Moth to the Graveyard, and end my turn.' Yugi drew a card. 'Hm. Celtic Guardian, Gaia the Fierce Knight, Beaver Warrior, The Black Luster Ritual, and Magical Hats.' 'I'll play Gaia the Fierce Knight (2300, 2100) in Attack mode, and end my turn.' Daniel Grinned and drew a card. 'Alright, I'll flip over Sanga of the Thunder(2600, 2200), play Suijin (2500, 2400) in attack mode, and play Reborn the monster to bring my Great Moth (2600, 2500) back from the graveyard. Now I'll destroy Gaia with Sanga.' 'Whoa! good play Daniel!' Tea said. 'Thanks. Now, on with the Duel' 


	2. The Gods

Here's the next Chapter of my story Dragon Lord and the conclusion of the Duel!  
  
******** Drawing a card, Yugi began to wonder about his next move. Sanga was a powerful card. He just drew the Dark Magician, his favorite card. Yugi then got an idea. 'I'll play the Dark Magician in attack mode and play the magical Hats, hiding the Dark Magician. your turn.' Yugi said. ' Excellent move. I'd expect nothing less of Yugi Mutou.' Daniel said as he drew his card. 'Ah. Sheild and Sword. This will help me once i find his magician.' Daniel thought. I'll lay this card face down and destroy the middle hat with Sanga.' It was a wild gamble. 'Sorry Daniel. Wrong hat.' Yugi said as he drew. 'Kuriboh. once i find Multiply, Daniel will be in for a surprise.' Yugi thought. I'll lay this card face down and end my turn.' yugi said. Daniel drew a card.' The Sword of Deep seated.This will do me no good for now.' Daniel thought. 'I'll attack another hat with Sanga.' 'Sorry. Wrong hat again.' Yugi said. He drew his next card with a grin. ' I'll Play Kuriboh in defense mode, and activate The Black Luster Ritual, sacraficing the Dark Magician and Kuriboh to summon the Black Luster Soldier (3000, 2500)! Now I'll Destroy Sanga.' Daniel was shocked. 'Astounding! I've never seen that card!' Joey noticed they had drawn a crowd, and announced the life points. 'The life points are as they stand: Daniel with 1600 life points, and Yugi with 1700.' Drawing a card, Daniel Grinned. ' I'll play this monster facedown in Defense mode and attach this card to it. I'll also switch Great Moth and Suijin to defense mode. That'll end my turn.' Daniel said. 'Now to wait for him to attack.' Daniel thought. Drawing a card Yugi began his turn. ' I'll start my turn by playing the Magic boxes. My Soldier goes in the first box, and the Box is then Skewered by swords. But have I destroyed my own Monster? Or that face down card you attached?' When the magic ended, the Sword of Deep Seated was Destroyed instead of the Black Luster Soldier. And Yugi wasn't finished. ' Now I'll end my tun by attacking your facedown monster.' Grinning, Daniel Flipped it over. 'Sorry Yugi, you just attacked my Labyrinth Wall (0, 3000) With a defense even your Soldier could break.' Daniel said as he drew. 'Ah. Perfect.' Daniel said. ' I'll play Chorus of Sanctuary which increases the defense of all defense position monsters by 500. I'll switch Labyrinth wall to attack mode and I'll flip over Sheild and Sword which switches the attack and defense points of all monsters!'  
  
A/N: for thoses too lazy to do the math heres the monsters new atk and def: Suijin: (2400, 3000) Labyrinth Wall (3000, 500) Great Moth: (2500, 3100) Black Luster Soldier: (2500, 3500)  
  
'And now I'll destory the Black Luster Soldier with the Labyrinth wall.' Ending his turn, Daniel was impressed. No one before had been able to give him a challenge.Yugi however, lived up to the expectations Daniel had set. Yugi began his turn. when Yugi saw the card he had drawn, he knew it was over. ' I'll play Saint Dragon, the God of Osiris in attack mode! And because I have five cards in my hand, his attack power is 5000. Now I'll destroy the Labyrinth Wall, ending this Duel.' Daniel dropped his hand. he was speechless. The God of Osiris! That meant they'd also be after him. ' Good Duel Yugi. Come to this Address after school. Bring your deck with Osiris. We need to talk.' Daniel said. He picked up his deck, put it away, and left. ' What do you think that was about?' Tristan asked. ' Why do you think he wants you to bring Osiris?' Tea asked looking at the card. ' I don't know. He did seem a little shocked when you played it.' 'Well, I can't blame him. It is a powerful card.' Joey said. Yugi looked at Daniel who was Reading a book. 'Yes but, there's something familiar about him. Something.....'  
  
*****After School***** Walking down the street to the address Daniel gave him, Yugi felt nervous. Daniel had looked very serious when he handed him the address. He had also seemed nervous. What was it about Osiris that made him like that? Arriving at the Address, He saw Daniel's house was an old style Japanese house. He walked through the gates to hear music. But the rhythem was unfamiliar. It was nothing he had ever heard before. Entering the house, he saw the music was comming from a stereo system. Daniel was sitting next to it, looking at a Duel Monsters card. When Daniel noticed Yugi, he shut the stereo off. 'What kind of music was that?' Yugi asked. 'Reggae. Bob Marley and the Wailers.' Daniel said. 'Now as to why your here. You have the God Card Osiris. An organization is looking to use the God cards for evil purposes. Possibly to cause the next Apocalypse. ' Daniel explained. ' Is it Ghouls? And Malik? I know he has the third God Card Ra.' Yugi asked. 'No. It's a different Organization. I know little about them. And Malik no longer controls Ra's power. I do.' Daniel said to Yugi's surprise. 'But, how did you get Ra?' I Stole it. Malik's base was being attacked, I was being held Prisoner, I escaped and stole it.' As he finished his sentence, an alarm rang out. ' Whats going on?!' Yugi yelled. ' It's the perimeter alarm. That means they found me. Come.' Daniel lead Yugi towards a room he did not see before. In the room was a Pedastal with a Sword on it. ' This is the Millenium Sword. It's powers are similar to your Millenium Puzzle. And like your puzzle, my sword also has a spirit locked inside it. We can escape here for now. All we must do now is find the one who controls the first God Card, Obelisk.' Daniel said. Thinking hard, Yugi remembered who had The God of Obelisk. ' Daniel, I Know who has the God of Obelisk!'  
  
*****Later*****  
  
As Kaiba walked through the Gardens at the back of his mansion, he pondered the Days events. He viewed Yugi's Duel today with interest. His opponent was truly strong. Kaiba's thoughts were interrupted by someone yelling his name. 'KAIBA!!!!' Turning around, He saw Yugi and Daniel Heading towards them. ' What do you want?' Kaiba asked. ' Do you possess The God of Obelisk?' Daniel asked. ' Whats it to you?' Kaiba asked. 'Someones gonna try to steal it! They are trying to bring about the next Apocalypse! These men posses Shadow powers and can bring Duel Monsters to Life!' Daniel yelled. ' And why should I believe you?' An explosion stopped Daniel from answering. At Kaiba's front gate were three men in black suits. and in front of them were three Duel Monsters. The Red Eyes Black Dragon, The Curse of Dragon, and the Dragon Zombie. ' Three Reasons right there Kaiba.' Yugi said. 


	3. Enter the Blue Eyes

For all of you readers who want to know when my story is updated, put your email address in your review and ill send an email when ive posted the next chapter. And now, Chapter 3 of Dragon Lord: Enter the Blue Eyes  
  
************  
  
Daniel was surprised it had taken them such a short time to find him. That meant that either someone was spying on him, or they knew Kaiba had Obelisk. Determined to end their ambitions, Daniel prepared for battle. 'Yugi, Kaiba, I'll handle these three. Stand Back and watch' Daniel said. 'Now thet'll find out why i'm called the Dragon Lord.' Daniel thought. Pulling the Millenium Sword out of it's sheath, the Spirit inside awoke. After a flash of light, the spirit had taken over, and Daniel was Taller, more muscular, and had a more determined look. 'Hope you three are in the mood to die.' Daniel's Yami said. Pulling out a Duel monster's card, he summoned his first monster. ' I'll summon Serpent Night Dragon and equip it with the Magical Horn of the Unicorn, increasing it's attack power by 800 (3150, 2500)! I'll also summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon (2400, 2000) and use Metal Conversion on it transorming it into the Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon (2800, 2400)! And finally, I'll summon the Barrel Dragon (2600, 2200) and equip it with the Sword of Deep Seated increasing it's attack and defense by 500 (3100, 2700)! Now my Dragons, Annihilate the enemy!' Acting as one, the three Dragons powered up, and attacked as one. The other three Dragons stood no chance. They fell under the great attack. The men controlling them looked surprised, but otherwise didn't flinch. The man who seemed to be in charge stepped forward. 'Your quite the duelist kid. and your Shadow powers are quite strong. who are you?' the man asked. 'You won't live long enough to remember my name.' Daniel said. 'Ha! the kids braver then he looks! However, it'll take more then bravery to defeat this next monster! I summon the Meteor Black Dragon(3500, 2000)! Now my Dragon, destroy thoses weakling monsters!' The Dragon roared, and attacked. Daniel's Dragons were strong, however, they weren't strong enough. They were destroyed in one blast. Daniel felt a surge of pain shoot through his body as his dragons fell. However, summoning his remaining strength, He pulled one last card. ' I'll summon the Blue Eyes White Dragon (3000, 2500)! I'll also play Sheild and Sword! Now Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning! Destroy all of them!' Roaring, the Blue Eyes White Dragon Attacked. Not just the Meteor Black Dragon, But also the men controlling it. The men only had a second to live. The man in charge teleported out of the area. His friends weren't so lucky. They screamed as the attack hit, and then were silenced. As Daniel's Yami retreated into the sword, The Meteor Black Dragon returned to it's card form and flew towards them. Daniel caught the card. He was it's new master. As he added it to his deck, he noticed Yugi and Kaiba. Their Eyes were wide in shock. ' Whats the Matter? ' Daniel asked. Kaiba then found his voice and went crazy. ' What the Hell was that?! There are only three Blue Eyes White Dragons in the world and I own them all! How the Hell did you get one?!' Calmy, Daniel said ' Follow me and I'll tell you.' Walking back towards his home, Daniel began his story. ' Way back when Duel Monsters was first introduced, there were Six Blue Eyes White Dragon cards. All Scattered. Also at that time, a Duelist who used only Dragon Cards arose as one of the Worlds top duelists. That Duelist managed to Collect Two of the six Blue Eyes White Dragons. His favorite card was the Lord Of D., which was how he got his nickname Dragon Lord. That Duelist is my Father. When my Father stopped playing Duel Monsters, he put his Dragon Deck away with the Two Blue Eyes. Until five years ago, that deck never left the safe, so the two Blue Eyes my father had were forgotten. Until five years ago when I inherited my father's deck. I became the new Dragon lord. And then, when I stole Ra from Malik, I set out to destroy this Organization thats attempting to collect the God Cards. I only nedd to know one thing. Are you with me? or must I take your God cards? Either way I need to know now! ' There was an ackward moment of silence until Yugi said ' Daniel, I'm with you. Lets take them down!' ' I knew I could count on you Yugi.' Daniel said. ' What about you Kaiba? you with us?' Daniel asked. ' Hmph. Why should I join you? I'm sure I'll Do fine on my own.' Kaiba said. Daniel's attitude chaged instantly. ' Why the Hell do you have to be so damn stubborn?! ' Daniel practically yelled. ' Whats the matter? Is the pathetic little Dragon Lord too weak to take them on himself? ' Kaiba mocked. ' Daniel took that personally. ' Yugi thought. He had only met Daniel that morning, yet from what he just said about being the Dragon Lord, he could tell Daniel took pride in his position. ' That's the Last Straw! Seto Kaiba, I challenge you to a Duel! And if I win, you give me your god card Obelisk! ' Daniel said. 'Fine. I accept your challenge. And if I win, you give me your two Blue Eyes White Dragons.' The Duel was set for the next day at Kaiba Land. Walking off, Daniel knew he was in for a tough match.  
  
Two people watched from the shadows as events unfolded. ' So, Yami's Bodyguard has challenged Seto.' The female said. ' Seto may be powerful, however, he may be in over his head this time. You have too much confidence in him.' Her male companion said. ' Perhaps.' she replied.  
  
*****The next Day At Kaiba Land*****  
  
Entering the Arena, Daniel looked around. It was a large arena with a crowd to match it. He stepped onto the platform. Kaiba in the opposite platform smirked. ' Well, the wimpy Dragon Lord has decided to grace us with his presence.' Kaiba said. ' Shut your mouth Kaiba! I'm gonna knock some sense into that Ego of yours!' Daniel yelled. ' Fine then. Enough talk!' Kaiba replied. ' LET'S DUEL!!! ' 


	4. Revelations

Since you all have been such good readers, Here's the next Chapter of my story, Dragon Lord!  
  
*************  
  
Drawing his hand, Daniel smiled to himself. He may not have the brute force to take on both Obelisk and Kaiba's Blue Eyes, but he had the strategy. ' OK, Curse of Dragon, two Crawling Dragon, Winged Dragon Guardian of the fortress, Thunder Dragon, and Barrel Dragon. ' Daniel thought. ' I'll play Barrel Dragon (2600, 2200) in Attack mode! ' Kaiba laughed. ' Not bad.' Kaiba said. ' Hm. Polymerization, one Blue Eyes White Dragon, Saggi the Dark Clown, Sword Stalker, La Jinn, and Judge Man. I'll wait to use my Blue Eyes.' Kaiba thought. ' I'll play Judge Man (2200, 1800) in defense mode. ' Daniel knew what was coming. ' Ah. Just like she foretold. He's buying time to get his Ultimate Blue Eyes and the Crush Card. We'll just see about that.' Daniel thought as he drew. ' Ha! My first Blue Eyes! This is going just like she said! ' Daniel said to himself. ' I'll end my turn by attacking your Judge Man! ' Daniel said. ' It's all going like she said.'  
  
**************  
  
Two Figures viewed the duel. ' So far Daniel has the advantage. But can he keep it? ' Shadi asked. ' Seto is indeed powerful, however, this is one duel he will not win. ' Isis replied. ' He simply lacks enough Shadow power. ' She contiued. ' If he had better control of his powers, then he may have stood a chance. '  
  
**************  
  
Drawing a card, Kaiba kept waiting. For the last few turns, He kept putting monsters in defense mode. A stalling tactic.He had two of his Blue Eyes and was waiting for the third. ' I'll play Rude Kaiser (1800, 1500) in defense mode and end my turn. ' Daniel Drew a card. In the turns Kaiba was on the defense, he drew Lord of D. and the Flute of Summoning Dragon, The Red Eyes Black Dragon, The Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon, and he just drew The Stern Mystic. I'll play this card face down and I'll destroy your Rude Kaiser. ' Daniel said. ' Kaiba, how about we make this duel more interesting? If I win, you give me Obelisk, and if you win, I'll give you my Blue Eyes White Dragons. What do you say? ' Kaiba grinned. If this kid couldn't beat Yugi, then he stood no chance against him. ' Fine. I agree. ' Kaiba said as he drew. ' Perfect. ' Kaiba thought. ' I'll play Saggi the Dark Clown (600, 1500) in defense mode! ' Kaiba grinned. ' Come on, attack. ' Daniel drew a card. Axe of Despair. ' I'll play the Stern Mystic in defense mode. And his effect lets us see each others face down cards. ' First Kaiba's cards flipped up. Polymerization, Red potion, and the Contaigous crush card, which was attached to Saggi. ' Trying that same strategy on me Kaiba? It won't work! At least until I attach Axe of Despair to your Saggi! Crush card only works on monsters with less then 1000 Attack points! And since Axe of Despair increses a monsters attack by 1000, The Crush card won't work anymore! And now I'll destroy Saggi! '  
  
*************  
  
Yugi and Joey were watching the duel with great interest. Daniel was thefirst person since Yugi and Pegasus to outsmart Kaiba. ' Hey Yugi. You think Daniel can beat Kaiba? ' Joey asked. ' I don't know. he's doing good, but Kaiba has one last play to use. ' Just then, Tea and Tristan ran into the arena. ' Sorry we're late! We got here as fast as we could! ' Tea said. ' You just missed an awsome play! Daniel stopped Kaiba's Crush card! ' Joey said. ' He did what?! ' Tristan practically yelled. ' Yes. He used the Axe of Despair to power up Saggi. That cancelled the Crush card's effect. ' Shadi said, appearing out of nowhere. ' Shadi! What are you doing here? ' Yugi asked. ' Viewing the Duel. '  
  
**************  
  
' Drawing his next card, Kaiba Scowled. That Crush card was supposed to win him the duel. But when he saw what he drew, He grinned. ' You've put up a good duel Daniel, but it all ends now! I'll play the Blue Eyes White Dragon! And now I'll use Polymerization to fuse my three Blue Eyes into the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! Now my Ultimate Dragon! Attack Barrel Dragon With Neutron Blast! ' With one blast, the Barrel Dragon was gone, and Daniel was down to 100 Life points. ' Hope your ready to give me your Blue Eyes. ' Kaiba said. Daniel Drew a card and Grinned. I'll play The Blue Eyes White Dragon In attack mode! And I'll play this card face down. ' Going to end already? You are nothing. Neutron Blast! ' As the Dragon attacked, Daniel activated a trap card. ' I'll activate the Magic Cylinders! It blocks the attack of one of your monsters, and deals damage to your life pionts equal to the attacking monsters attack points! ' Kaiba gaped is disbelief as the attack came right at him. Slamming into him, the attack sent his life points straight to zero. ' How, How could I lose? ' Kaiba said. ' Anyway, a deals a deal. Here's Obelisk. ' Kaiba said. When Daniel received Obelisk He put it in his deck and left, only to be stopped by Shadi. ' What do you want? ' Daniel asked. ' We've learned more information on the enemy. ' Shadi said. ' Right.' They began to walk down the street unaware that Yugi and the gang were following them. ' It seems that the enemy is getting bolder. They go by the name SHADOWS. And I hate to say it, but your Brother is the leader. ' Shadi said. ' So he's their leader. I always suspected him, but couldn't get enough evidence. We are gonna need some help. ' At this point, Daniel saw Yugi and the others. ' Hey Yugi! Come here!' Yugi amd the others went to Daniel. ' I'm gonna need all of you to help. So if your in stay. and if not, leave now. ' Everyone stayed. ' We're with you all the way! ' Yugi said ' Yeah! let's go beat 'Em! ' Joey yelled. ' All for one and one for all! ' Tristan commented ' Let's go get them!' Tea said. Then Daniel heard a familiar voice behind him. ' If your gonna need that much help, then count me in! ' Daniel whirled around in surprise. ' YOU! ' 


	5. Motorcycle Chase

Next Chapter! Just so you all know, im tryin to update at least every Sunday.  
  
*************  
  
The figure walked up to Daniel and said ' Whats the matter? Not happy to see me? ' Daniel was shocked. ' How did you find me? ' The figure laughed. ' After all these years, your not even going to say Hi? I thought we were better friends then that! ' Daniel Glared at the person. ' Alright. Hi!!' Daniel said as he punched the figure. ' What the hell was that for?! That hurt Damn you! ' Daniel smirked. ' That was for running ' The figure scowled. ' I told I had no choice! Damn! What's it gonna take to get that through your thick head?! ' while this argument was going on, Yugi was watching woth interest. ' I have a thick head?! your a fine one to talk! ' Daniel said. ' Oh whatever! you've got a head as thick as the Titanic! ' Yugi stared. ' Uh, Guys? ' Daniel paid no attention. ' Like your mother! ' The person went nuts. ' The hell wrong with you?! You don't go insulting other poeples mothers! ' At that moment, six motorcycles came around the corner. The riders all had a waepon. Two had Guns, one had a chain, one had a club, and two had Steel Rods. Daniel Turned around and faced the cyclists. ' Okay. Now would be a good time to - ' the stranger finished the sentence. ' RUN LIKE HELL!!!!! ' Running down the streets, everyone heard the motorcycles behind them. ' This way!' Daniel yelled. They turned a corner and ran into an alley. When they came to a door, they ran in. Daniel locked and barred the door. ' What now Genious? ' the stranger asked. ' Now is not the time for this!' Tea yelled. Daniel flipped on the light switch, and there were a truck and two motorcycles. ' Tristan, you drive the truck. one person can sit up front with Tristan, and the others in the back.' He turned to the stranger. ' Your on a motocycle. we gotta knock thoses guys off. ' the stranger pulled his own sword out. 'Quite good.' Daniel grinned. 'Alright lets go. Tristan! Drive the truck to this address!' Tristan took the piece of paper with the address. 'Alright!' Tristan gunned the engine and drove through the large window. 'Dammit! your gonna pay me back for that Tristan.' Daniel said as tristan drove off.Then, the motorcycles roared by. ' Well, lets go!' Daniel said. He and the stranger drove out of what remained of the window. Up ahead, they saw the truck. with the cyclists not far behind. Daniel pulled his sword out. Gunning his engine, Daniel accelerated and when he caught up with one of the cyclists he sliced the motorcycle's tire. The cyclist fell off and was almost hit by the stranger. The other cyclists, now aware of Daniel, slowed down to fight him. The stranger appeared from nowhere and sliced one of the motorcycles in half.the cyclists then slowed down and were suddenly behind them. two pulled out guns and started shooting. Daniel and the stranger pulled up next to each other and held their swords out to the sides. ' On three, we brake! Got it?' Daniel asked. 'Yeah, I got it!' the stranger replied. 'Okay,..... Three!' They both braked. The four cyclists saw this too late. They tried to swerve, but still hit the blades. Daniel and the stranger stopped as the bikes exploded. 'Well that worked out nicely.' the stranger said. Nodding, 'Daniel said. lets get going.' They started up their motorcycles, but they sputtered and stopped. ' What the hell happened?!' Daniel yelled. 'Looks like when the bikes blew up, they explosion damaged the fuel lines on our bikes.' The stranger said. Daniel scowled. 'Great.' Daniel then pulled out two cards. ' I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!' there was a flash, and two Red Eyes appeared. Jumping on one each, Daniel then yelled 'Home!' The Dragons roared and took off, headed for the trucks Destination.  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
So what did ya think? Please review! 


	6. Banishment

After getting over a Major case of writter's block, Here's Chapter six!  
  
************  
  
Riding on the Red Eyeys Black Dragon, Daniel was Deep in thought. 'How'd they find us so quickly? Perhaps they saw the Duel. They knew Kaiba had Obelisk and I have Ra, so that must be the answer.' On the other Red Eyes, the Stranger said 'Hey! There's your house. Do we land?' Daniel looked down. 'Yeah. About time they knew what we now know.' Daniel said as they landed. The Red Eye's returned to their cards as Daniel Noticed the Black Jaguars driving down the street. Right towards his house. 'Shit! Get inside! Now!' Daniel Yelled. He and the Stranger ran in panting. Yugi and the gang were all lounging around on various chairs and couches. 'Hey Daniel, what's wrong?' Joey asked. 'No time to answer!Yugi! follow me!' Yugi got up and followed. 'DM! you stay here! If they break in, Your the only hope!' Daniel yelled to the stranger. The stranger nodded and pulled a card from his deck. ' Labyrinth Wall!! I summon you now!! Surround the house!!' The stranger yelled. He then turned to Tea, Tristan, and Joey. 'Since i didn't get the chance to introduce myself earlier, I am Daniel. But just call me DM! It helps to tell me apart from the other Daniel.' He said.  
  
**************  
  
Daniel Lead Yugi down a case of stairs. 'Daniel, Where are we going?' Yugi asked. 'The enemy is here. They have the house surrounded so we can't sneak out like we did last time. They're going to break in and try to steal the gods.' Daniel said. 'Well why don't we stand and fight?' Yugi asked. 'Because no one here has strong enough shadow powers to truly summon even one of the god cards! so for now, they must be hidden.' Daniel lead Yugi into a samll room. There were a bunch of computers lining the walls. Daniel went to one computer and began typing in commands. Three slots opened. Daniel inserted Obelisk and Ra into two different slots. There was a whoosing sound as the cards were put into tubes by the computer and sucked away into a tube leading into the wall. 'This system will take the God cards to one of my bases. Each card will go to a different base, so they'll have a hell of a hard time tracking them down.' Yugi slid Osiris into the funal slot and watched it go off. Just as it was sent, a voice behind them said 'Well, Well. If it isn't my dear little brother. And the King of Games Yugi Mutou.' Turning around, Daniel realized who it was. 'Kyoji!' Daniel yelled. Kyoji laughed. 'Is that anyway to treat your own brother? I was in the neighborhood and decided to drop in on you and your little party.' Daniel scowled. 'You stopped being my brother when that Damn Spirit took over your body!' Kyoji's grin turned into a frown. He approached Daniel and them punched him. 'Whatever. Now to the business at hand. Where are the God Cards?' Daniel Laughed 'Think I'd tell you? Besides I just sent them to some other bases. Which? I don't know!' Kyoji became Furious. 'Damn You!!' Then, Kyoji calmed down. 'I know what to do with you. Into the Shadow Realm!!!'  
  
**************  
  
It was days after Kyoji had said that he was going to send them into the shadow Realm. No one kenw how. Kyoji's men had captured them all. Kyoji had told everyone's parents that their children had volunteered for an experiment and would be gone for some time. 'An experiment it is.' Kyoji said. 'Guard, Bring them here.'  
  
***************  
  
Sitting in his cell, Daniel knew what was going to happen. He had seen Kyoji send people without mercy to the shadow realm. ' Hey Daniel.' Yugi said 'Did your brother mean the shadow realm where I battled Pegasus?' Daniel shook his head. 'No. It's a different Shadow Realm. It's like a different reality version of earth, except there are no humans. only Duel Monsters. You go in human, but the second you touch the ground, your transformed into your favorite Duel monster.' Just as he finished A group of guards Stormed in. 'Kyoji wants to see you all.' Everyone was escorted to the control room. Kyoji sat in a chair. 'Well well. I never thought I'd see this day. My brother the victim of his own creation.' Pressing a button, a portal appeared. Kyoji Grinned. 'This is the Shadow Gate. It's a direct link to the shadow realm. Once there, you'll assume the role of your favorite Duel Monster.There's only one way out, and only I know it. Oh. And one more thing. Should you be destroyed by a stronger Monster, you'll die. So, best to find weapons.' Daniel yelled 'KYOJI!!! DON'T DO THIS!!!!' Kyoji grinned. Then a deep evil voice said 'Kyoji isn't here.' It was comming from a large Axe on Kyoji's back. 'Huh. Before you go,' Kyoji said 'I'd better hold onto your Millenium Sword and Millenium Puzzle.' Kyoji took them. 'Now! Send them in!' The guards complied and shoved everyone into the gate.  
  
***************  
  
Kyoji sat in his Private Quarters. 'HA HA HA! Four down. five to go.' Kyoji said. On his wall, Hung an axe. And from the axe, came a voice. 'Soon I shall have the power to rule this world and the shadow realm. When that time comes, I shall have no more need for this pathetic human. HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!!!!' 


	7. The Lord of Dragons

And now, the Plot thickens. Will everyone survive? If you want to find out, stop reading this and continue on to Chapter 7: The Lord of Dragons  
  
*************  
  
Daniel didn't know what happened. He didn't know where he was. But he knew somehting was near. He had just regained conciousness, and hadn't completely regained his senses.When the creature he heard came nearer, he shot up. This Scared the creature because it let out a frightened growl. Daniel opened his eyes and sawe what it was. 'Thousand Dragon (2400, 2000)! Then that means I'm in the shadow Realm.' Looking around, Daniel saw he was in a large grassy meadow. 'A Sogen Field.' Daniel said. He then looked down. 'Just as I thought. I'm The Lord of Dragons.' Daniel was right. he was in the Shadow Realm. As he stood up, something fell to the ground. 'The flute of summoning Dragon. Things are gonna be easy if This flute allows me to call and control Dragons.' The Thousand Dragon was still there. It looked as if it was bowing. Daniel Grinned. 'Alright my friend. Let's go.  
  
********  
  
It had been days since Daniel had arrived, and already, he had begun to search for his friends.Some monsters had helped him willingly. some neededmore convincing. And whenever he got into trouble, the Thousand Dragon helped out as best it could.Daniel had bought a map of the known Shadow Realm from a Mystical Elf (800, 2000). She had told him that he would find his friends. He didn't doubt the Mystical Elf. He had been traveling through a mountain field. So any dragons he summoned got a field power bonus. 'So thousand, do you think we'll find them here?' The dragon growled. 'Who knows? That Celtic guardian (1400, 1200) semmed sure. he did say that an Armed Ninja (300, 300) was looking for someone. Do you think it could be your friends?' The dragon said. 'I don't know. DM did say his favorite card was the Armed Ninja. So we'd best recruit some help.' Daniel then Blew the Flute of Summoning Dragon, and a roar was heard. From the sky, five Dragons came. The Red Eyes Black Dragon, The meteor Dragon (2600, 2000), The crawling Dragon (1600, 1500), The Koumori Dragon (1500, 1200), and The crystal Dargon Hyozanryu (2100, 2800). ' Help find the armed ninja in this are!' Daniel commanded. The dragons roared and took off. 'So the search begins.' Thousand said. Daniel sat down and gathered some firewood.Thousand lit the fire. After a few minutes, Daniel took out a fulte he had made out of a reed. He began to play a song that his mother had taught him. The song had a melancholy tune to itThe beautiful sound the flute made bounced off the trees and mountains and could be heard from miles away.Whatever heard it, was instantly relaxed and at ease. As Daniel stopped playing, he heard someone say 'Thats a beautiful song.' Daniel turned around and saw two monsters. The Dark Magician Girl (2000, 1700) and Magician of Faith (300, 400). However, the Magician of faith looked like different. It looked like Tea. 'Tea!' Daniel said. Tea was astonished. 'Daniel!' Tea dropped her staff , ran forward and Jumped into Daniels arms. 'I've been looking for one of you' all!' Tea said, hugging Daniel tightly. ' Just calm down. Sit down and tell me what happened.' Tea sat down and began her story. 'I've been traveling for days looking for one of you all, asking what monsters I could about you all. Earlier today, I asked a Masked sorcerer If he'd seen any of you. I must have made him angry because he cast a spell which attracted an army of insect monsters. They attacked me and i would've been gone, but this monster saved me.' She said, refering to the Dark Magician girl. ' Well, since you've found one of your friends, I guess I'll be going.' The Dark Magician girl said. 'Okay! Goodbye!' Tea said. As Daniel and Tea sat around the campfire, Daniel couldn't help but notice that Tea looked beautiful in the fire light. He quickly banished the thought. 'Now's not the time.' Daniel thought. Thousand had gone out in search of the others, so it was just Daniel and Tea. After they had eaten, Daniel said ' I think we should get some sleep. We've got a long day tomarrow.' Tea agreed. 'Alright. See you in the morning.' Tea said as she lied down. 'Good night Tea..... Sweet Dreams.' 


	8. A Fallen Comrade

It's that time of week again!  
  
**********  
  
Tea woke up to the sound of a flute. She opened her eyes and looked around. It was still dark. She listen to the sound and followed it to it's source. When she found where it came from, She saw Daniel sitting on the edge of a cliff playing his flute. She stood there for a few minutes and listened to him play. It was the same song he had been playing when she had found him. Five minutes passed when he stopped and said 'Tea, I know your there.' She was shocked. 'How long have you known I was here?' she asked. 'The entire time.' he said. He then motioned for her to sit. 'So what are you doing up?' He asked. 'Couldn't sleep.' She replied. Daniel continued to play his flute. After a few minutes, Tea Leaned against Daniel's shoulder. He stopped playing for a moment, ' Don't stop.Keep playing.' and then began again. She said. Daniel continued playing. After a few minutes, Daniel sensed that Tea had fallen asleep. However, he kept playing. Daniel stopped playing as the sun rose. Daniel sat there watching the sun rise when Tea woke up. 'What happened? Did I fall asleep?' Tea asked. Daniel was about to answer when he heard something. It was someone yelling. 'God Damnit!! Put me down you Overgrown Lizard!! Damn you!! Someone Help Me!!!!!!' Daniel recognized the voice. It was DM. He was the Armed Ninja (300, 300). 'God Damn you! Put me down!! Wait ! No!!! Don't put me down!! What a way to fucking go!!!! Eaten by a God Damn Lizard!!' Daniel almost collapsed. It was the Red Eyes Black Dragon he sent looking for DM. DM thought it was going to eat him. Daniel took out the Flute of Summoning Dragon and blew it. DM looked down. 'Daniel! Thank God!! HELP ME GOD DAMN IT!!!!!' Daniel snapped his fingers and the Red Eyes dropped DM. While it was still flying. 'AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Just as it dropped DM, Daniel snapped his fingers again and the Red Eyes caught DM. The Dragon carried DM to the cliff. 'What the Hell was that for?!' DM asked. 'For using so much bad language.' Daniel said. 'ARE YOU SAYING YOU DID THAT JUS' CUZ I USED A LITTLE BAD LANGUAGE?!' Daniel nodded. 'Yep.' DM almost went crazy. 'So mister Armed Ninja, know where anyone else is?' Tea said.' DM shut up right then. 'Evidently not.' Daniel said. Suddenly, a cry filled the sky. A giant monster in the sky flew down and attacked. 'What is that thing?!' Tea asked. 'I don't know. It's attack points are really high!!' The Beast (3100,5000) Roared, and attacked again. It flew straight for Tea. Tea, knowing she didn't have nearly enough attack points, just ran. However, she wasn't fast enough. Just as it was about to attack, Thousand came out of nowhere and shoved Tea out of the way. The creature's claws slashed through Thousand. Tea stared in horror, and Daniel was just amazed. 'Thank you Daniel. Because of you, I was able to learn friendship. I hope you find yopu friends and return to your world. Farewell!!' Thousand said as he vanished. Daniel just gaped. Thousand had been his companion and friend. and now he was gone. Daniel felt rage flow through his veins, and he just went mad. 'DAMN YOU! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!!! Daniel yelled. In an explosion of rage, Daniel pulled out the flute of summoning dragon, and summoned the Meteor Black Dragon. 'METEOR BLACK DRAGON! ANNIHILATE THAT DAMNED CREATURE!' Daniel yelled. The Meteor Black Dragon attacked, but the attack was reflected back at it. 'What the hell happened?!' DM asked. 'That monsters defense points are so high, it must be able to summon a sheild.' Tea said. Daniel watched as the Meteor Black Dragon was also destroyed. In an explosion of Rage, Dnaiel leaped at the creature, when suddenly, a beam of light came out of nowhere. Daniel saw something in the light. It was the Millenium Sword. Taking the sword, Daniel felt his power increase greatly. He sliced right through the creature. The creature screeched in defeat. The Millenium Sword glowed as Daniel yelled 'Kyoji!! I know this was your doing!!! Mark my words Kyoji!! You will not suceed!! I'm comming for you!!!!' As daniel dropped, he saw a the creature explode. he also saw something drop from inside the creature. The Dark Magician. It was Yugi!  
  
**********  
  
Kyoji sat at a large table sipping a glass of wine. He had heard Daniel's Mental call. He wasn't worried. He had lost the millenium sword, but he almost had the Gods. With them, not even Daniel's Yami would have enough power to stop him. 'Soon. Very Soon.'  
  
********** Until next week, Read and Review. 


	9. Allies

IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!!!!!!!!!!! Expect a lot more chapters very soon!!!  
  
**********  
  
Yugi felt like he was falling. The last thing he had remembered was being flung into the Shadow Realm and then going into a cave. Then, he remembered an unknown monster absorbing him. Yugi opened his eyes to find that he was falling. Straight towards the ground. 'AHHHHHHH!!! What the hell happened?!' Just as he was about to hit, something swooped in and grabbed him. Yugi looked and saw it was a Blackland Fire Dragon (1500, 800). 'It.... saved me.' yugi said. the dragon was flying towards a cliff where he saw three figures. The Armed Ninja, The Lord of Dragons, and The Magician of faith. But as he got closer, he saw who it really was. Daniel, Tea, and DM!! He'd found them!! Or they'd found him. As the Dragon landed, Yugi ran towards Daniel. 'Where have you all been?!' Yugi asked. 'Lookin for you! With you here, all we have to do is find Joey and Tristan.' Daniel said. 'How hard could that be?' DM asked.  
  
*************  
  
'RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Joey yelled. He and tristan had been wandering for days and had no luck at finding any one. Neither of them could cook, so they did their best to scavenge something. 'YOU JUST HAD TO GO AND TRY TO STEAL IT'S EGGS DIDN'T YOU?!' Tristan yelled. 'DON'T LOOK AT ME!! IT WAS YOUR IDEA!!!' Joey said. 'THAT DOESN'T MEAN ACTUALLY DO IT!!' Tristan yelled back. Behind them a Punished Eagle (2100,1800) Screeched as it chased them. As they ran, it was gaining closer. 'WHAT A WAY TO GO!! EATEN BY A BUZZARD!!!' Joey said. They looked back and saw it getting closer. They turned their heads back around just in time to see the cliff. 'AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!' But didn't stop in time to avoid falling off. As they fell, the Punished Eagle gave up. but as it flew away, joey thought he heard it mutter 'That trick works on them every time.' They fell untill they hit the ground. 'Ouch.' Tristan said. 'You can say that again.' Joey said before passing out.  
  
**** Back in the real world ****  
  
Kyoji sat in his private chamber looking through Daniels deck. He hadn't known that his father had been the Dragon Lord until Daniel had gotten the deck. So Kyoji was looking through the deck to see if his father was really the duelist legend told of. 'hmmmm. Thousand Dragon (2400, 2100), Crawling Dragon (1600, 1500), Tri-Horned Dragon (2850, 2350), Blue Eyes White Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Serpent Knight Dragon (2350, 2400), Tyrant Dragon (2900, 2500), Dragon's Jewel, Burst Breath, Fire Blast of Flame Dragon. Man, dad really was the greatest Dragon duelist.' Kyoji said. Just then, Kyoji's cell phone rang. In one fluid motion he picked it up and said 'What.' A voice on the other end said 'Sir, we've almost found the locations of the gods. ' Kyoji smiled. 'good.'  
  
*************  
  
Joey felt pain surge through his head. he tried to sit up, but found he couldn't. This made him panick. He started to try to escape where ever he was until some one said 'That's a good way to break your arm again. Joey Recognized the voice. 'Daniel?! izzat you?' Joey asked. 'Yeh. your lucky we found you.' Daniel said. 'We?' Joey asked. 'Yeh, Me, Yugi, DM and Tea.' Daniel said. 'Where are they?' Joey asked. 'they're sleeping. We're gonna try and get out of here tomarrow. get some rest.'  
  
************* An alarm sounded throughout the compound. Men summond monsters, attempting to find the enemy. Three men in a room were relaying orders through radios. Suddenly, something ran into the room and exploded. Kyoji emerged from his private chamber. 'What the hell's going on?!' he yelled into the radio. 'The enemy is attacking with Jigen Bakuden! We have no choice but to retreat! when the Bakuden are destroyed, they blow up and take the troops out with them!! AAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!' Kyoji slammed the Radio onto the ground. 'Damn. guess I have to retreat.' Kyoji took his Axe off the wall and vanished into a hidden passage. The millenium Puzzle and Daniel and Yugi's decks were kept in a chamber he couldn't access because of the attack. In the room where the Shadow Gate was, Two boys stood looking at it. 'Shall we?' the first said.  
  
Daniel awoke with a start. he felt strange. He looked around and noticed everyone had woken up also. 'You all feel that too?' He asked. Everyone nodded. 'Weird.' Yugi said. Suddenly, a light blue light surrounded them. 'What the Hell?!' was the last thing Daniel said before they all vanished.  
  
In the chamber, there was a flash of light,and Daniel, Yugi, Tea, DM, Joey and Tristan fell and landed in a pile. 'Ouch.' Daniel moaned. He was the unfortunate one on the bottom. 'What the hell happened?' Tristan asked. 'We saved your Asses from being fed to the monsters!' Daniel groaned again. 'Oh God. Not you. Why the Hell do you all insist on following me?!' Daniel yelled at the strange and DM. 'I was ordered to. I dont know what they're doing here.' DM said. 'They?' Daniel asked. 'Yep. They.' another voice said. 'God Damnit, your here too KC?' Daniel Groaned again. 'Well, may as well introduce you all.' Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Joey, These two are KC and Michael.' 


	10. The Plan

Authors Note: I'd just like to thank all the people who have reviewed my story so far. Thanks a lot! The story Is almost half way through, but dont worry. more are on the way!!  
  
**************  
  
Walking through the Compound, Daniel couldn't help but be amazed. The attack had hardly structuarly damaged the base. Picking up a radio, Daniel said 'Contact the Kyoto Base. tell them we now have a secondary base he in Tokyo.' As Daniel put the Radio down, he turned towards the officers lounge. As he walked in, he noticed DM, KC and Michael were also in there. He sat down and for a while, no one said anything until 'So what are you two doing here?' DM asked KC and Michael. 'Simple. Intel reported that you were the victim of your own creation. so we were given some troops to free you.' Michael said. 'Speaking of Kyoji, what are we gonna do about him? How are we gonna catch him?' DM asked. Daniel was thinking. When suddenly, he got an idea. 'I know how. I got an Idea.'  
  
Kaiba sat inside his office. He was still reeling at the defeat handed to him by Daniel. Losing Obelisk was hard. Mokuba walked in and said 'Seto, you have some mail.' 'Thanks.' Kaiba said. Mokuba then ran out of the office. Just then, his cell phone rang. In one fluid motion, he picked up the phone and said 'Kaiba.' A voice on the other end caused Kaiba to scowl. 'What the Hell do you want?' the voice spoke briefly. 'And what would I get out of it?' What the voice said next shocked Kaiba. 'Seriously?! You would?!' the voice then said 'Check your mail.' Reaching for the letter, Kaiba opened it. and there it was. 'It's Obelisk!!' Kaiba said with shock. 'So do we have a deal Seto?' the voice asked. Kaiba grinned. 'I'll work the details out immidiatly. But lets get this straight. I'm not doing this for your behalf.' Kaiba then hung the phone up and grinned.  
  
Hanging up the phone, Daniel laughed out loud. 'So what did he say?' Michael asked. 'He'll do it. all we have to do now is wait.' The next day, Yugi woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his door. He looked at the clock. It read 7:00 AM. Opening the door, he saw Daniel. 'Hey Daniel. Whats up?' Daniel had had Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea's families into the base for security. 'Well, we have a plan on how to stop Kyoji. and we're gonna need your help.' Daniel said. He handed Yugi an Envelope and left. Puzzled, Yugi opened the envelope. And in it was a note. When he opened the note, something fell out. 'Osiris!!' He then read the note and gasped. As he walked down the hall, Daniel thought 'Just one more loose end to tie up.'  
  
A helicopter began it's descent towards the Industrial Illusions Building . Landing, A young man stepped out of the Chopper and was escorted to off the landing pad. As he walked into the building, he heard several employees whisper 'So he's gonna be the new Chaiman of the board? He's just a kid!' Another whispered 'At least until Mr. Pegasus is well again.' Walking down the hall, he entered the Conference room. a man at the head of the table said 'So your the one who Mr. Pegasus said would take over the board until his health returned?' The young man said 'Actually, I represent him. He had other pressing arangements to take care of, so he sent me.' Sighing, the Vice President said. 'Alright then. you are the new President of Industrial Illusions.'  
  
Picking up his cell phone, Daniel heard a voice say 'Who would've thought being president would have so many perks.' Daniel grinned. 'I will assume that means the plan worked?' The voice laughed. 'Ya Damn Skippy it worked!! It rules here! A huge Penthouse on the top floor, complete with a full array of personal servents!! It Rules!!' Hanging up the phone, Daniel thought 'Now for the announcement.'  
  
The following week, Duelists from all over the world arrived at Domino city. They had each received an invitation. To the tournament of a lifetime, so it said. As the duelists entered the stadium, many new and familiar faces appeared. Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, Mai, Mako Tsunami, Bonez, and many others. As yugi and joey walked in, they began to wonder what Daniel had up his sleeve. as the rest of the duelists, The lights went off, and in the stadium center, was Daniel, DM, KC and Michael. 'DUELISTS OF THE WORLD!!' Daniel said. 'You have been called here because you are the best of the best! And this is a tournament for the Best of the Best!! ' DM then said 'In this tournament, you will not be fighting in an arena, an island, or even a city! This tournament will be fought in the Realm of the Shadows!! Where Duel Monsters exist!!' KC continued. 'Be forewarned, the dangers are real! you need to be strong to not only defeat your opponents, but to also defend against the monsters in the shadow realm!'Michael finished 'If you don't think your up to the challenge, then leave now! for this is tournament that doesn't forgive the weak!!' 


	11. The Tournament Begins

Finally! chapter 11! Srry for the delay!  
  
********  
  
Standing in the Stadium, Daniel Waited to see the Duelists reactions. Many were shocked. Others grinned at the thought. 'In order to duel, you will use Kaiba Corp's Duel Disk System. However, these Duel Disks are much different. Each Duel Disk has a built in Duel Log, Which Records the Number of Victories you Achieve. You must have at least eight Victories to enter the finals. However, if you lose, your duel log will shut down and you'll be out of the tournament. To track you, I'll have access to the duel logs. So duelists, If you still think you have what it takes, The meet back here in an hour. In that time, you can ready your decks for this ultimate challenge!' The Duelists then broke for their one-hour break. As the last few duelists left, Yugi and Joey came down. 'Daniel are you insane?! We barely survived there! What the Hell are you thinking?!' Joey Yelled. 'Calm down Joey. It took many hours and sleepless nights of dealing with Insomnia, but I managed to work the Bugs out of the gate. It no longer turns people into Duel monsters, and if one of the duelists loses to a monster, they'll be teleported out. It's perfectly safe.' Yugi then asked "Then why talk about the extreme danger?' Daniel Grinned. 'To get only the strongest duelists with the rarest cards. That is what will lure my brother in.'  
  
**********  
  
An hour later, a quarter of the original duelists had not returned. 'So I see that you are the brave souls who are going to venture into the unknown. The rules are going to be that of battle city's rules. You must sacrifice to summon a monster greater then level five and the loser of each duel must give the victor their rarest card. I myself will be entering the tournament. And am particularly looking forward to dueling two duelists in particular.' Snapping his fingers, The Shadow Gate rose from the Stadium floor. 'This is the Shadow Gate, which will take you to the Shadow Realm. So enter now brave duelists, and face the unknown dangers that await you!' The duelists then were given their Duel Disks. Then, one by one entered the Shadow Gate. When Yugi and Joey came, Daniel said to them 'Good luck.' When all the duelists had entered, Daniel turned to DM and said 'Monitor the duels closely. Don't disqualify any of Kyoji's duelists. I think Kyoji himself may have entered the tournament under an alias, but we don't know yet.' DM nodded. Daniel then put on his own duel disk and leapt into the gate.  
  
********  
  
Daniel opened his eyes. He heard crickets chirp and this told him what he already knew. He was in the Shadow Realm. He checked and saw that his duel disk and deck were still there. He then summoned the Millennium Sword and walked off looking for an opponent. After half an hour, he found one. 'You!! Let's duel!' The duelist said. Daniel Grinned. 'Fine.' Daniel said as he drew his hand. Daniel already saw it was already over. 'You go first.' Daniel said. 'My Pleasure.' The duelist said. 'Go Twin-Headed King Rex! In attack mode!' Daniel grinned. I'll play the Lord of D. and play the magic card Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon two Blue Eyes White Dragon!' The other duelist, who moments before had been so sure of his victory, now knew it was the end. 'My first Blue Eyes White Dragon, Destroy the Two- Headed King Rex! White Lightning!' The Dragon roared, and attacked. 'Minus 1200 life points which brings you down to 2800. Now my second Blue Eyes, wipe out his remaining Life Points!' The dragon attacked, wiping out his opponent's Life Points. 'You know the rules. Hand over your rarest card.' The duelist on the ground was going crazy. 'Impossible! How could you've beaten my Dinosaurs! It's not possible!' Daniel's face became serious. 'Listen Raptor, hand over your rarest card now!' The duelist threw him a card. 'Here!' Daniel looked at the card. 'Serpent Night Dragon. Quite good.' The duelist then disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
*******  
  
There was a flash of light and a duelist appeared. 'Sir, he's arrived safely.' DM turned. 'Good. Mr. Raptor thank you for participating in our tournament. These gentlemen will escort you out.' The duelist stomped off grumbling. DM thought 'He got one already. Amazing!'  
  
******* Kyoji traveled through the Shadow Realm He had just dispatched a duelist with his deck of Spellcasters, he was now looking for a new duelist. One who could actually challenge him. He had snuck into the tournament under the name of Leon Illusion. He wasn't sure whether or not his brother knew or not, but anyway, he was looking for Yugi or Kaiba. One way or another, he was going to find the God Cards. He then saw another duelist. 'You! Come duel me!' Kyoji yelled out. The duelist ran towards Kyoji. 'You really think you can beat me? My Insects will crush you! Especially since we're in a forest!' They drew their hands. 'You go first!' Kyoji said. 'With pleasure! Killer Needle in attack mode! Because of the field, my Insects get a three hundred-point field power bonus!' Kyoji laughed. 'What's so funny?' The duelist asked. Kyoji didn't answer. He then began his turn. 'I'll activate the Black Illusion Ritual, sacrificing two monsters in my hand to summon the Magician of Black Chaos in attack mode! I'll also equip him with two Axes of despair! Making his attack 4800! I'll also play tremendous fire! It takes off 1000 of your life points and 500 of mine.' The other duelist gasped. His defeat was glaring him in the eye. 'Now my Chaos Mage! Destroy the Killer Needle! Chaos Scepter Strike!' In an instant, The killer Needle was gone. As were the duelists life points. 'Give me your rarest card. The Insect Queen.' The duelist threw the card at Kyoji and vanished back to the real world. 'Watch out Yugi. Here I come!'  
  
********** Tea ran towards Joey's house. She, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, and Bakura were monitoring the tournament's progress online at the Shadow Tournament Website. 'So what's happening? How are Joey, Daniel and Yugi doing?' Duke asked. 'Well, Joey and Yugi haven't dueled yet, and Daniel has already beaten one duelist.' Tristan said. Tea was amazed. She had thought Daniel was cute when she had first seen him. Now, she found herself torn between him and Yugi. It was a difficult decision. 'Hey Tea. You there?' Bakura asked. 'Yeah. Just thinking.' Tea said. 'So what's Daniel look like? Joey talks about him all the time, but I haven't met him yet.' Serenity asked. 'Well, he did say we're allowed to the tournament finals. I guess you'll see him then.' Tristan said. 'Who do you think is going to be at the finals?' Duke asked. 'Daniel, Kaiba and Yugi for sure. Joey, I'm not so sure. Yugi, Kaiba and Daniel have the gods. Wait. A duel's just started up. It's between Kaiba and someone named Leon Illusion.' Tristan said. 'Wonder how it will end.'  
  
*********** That's the end of chapter 11. Curse school and those bloody teachers. But most of all curse homework. Those teachers really load it on me.  
  
Till next time. 


	12. The fall of Kaiba and the Finals

And now, Chapter 12  
  
************* Kaiba fell to his knees. 'How? How could I lose?' He said aloud. He had just been defeated by Leon Illusion. He had used a magic card that was impossible for Kaiba to stop. Thinking back, he went over his defeat.  
  
Flashback  
  
Kaiba had Illusion on the run. He had Obelisk out and his opponent's life points down to 500, while he was at 3000. He had just ended his turn. Leon drew a card. 'Ha! Kaiba, this is the card that will end this duel!' Kaiba frowned. 'Impossible!' Leon Grinned. 'Not Really! I play the Destiny Board!' Kaiba gasped. 'What the hell is that?' Leon laughed. 'The Destiny board allows me to search my deck for a spirit message card at the end of each of your turns. Once all five letters are in play and in order, I automatically win!' Kaiba watched in horror as three turns passed, he was helpless. He had just begun his final turn. If he didn't do something, the final letter would appear and it would be over. He would lose Obelisk and be out of his own tournament. When he saw the card he drew, he grinned. 'I'll play the magic card Heavy Storm!' Leon then flipped a card over. 'I'll activate Solemn Judgement! I pay half of my Life Points to negate the activation of a trap or magic card!' Kaiba was filled with disbelief. 'I end my turn.' Kaiba said. Leon searched his deck and found the final Spirit Message. 'Final letter! Go!' He played the last letter. The five letters together spelled FINAL. A beam shot from the board and struck Kaiba. His life points then dropped to zero.  
  
End Flashback  
  
'Impossible.' Kaiba thought. 'I've defeated you Seto Kaiba. Now hand me the God card Obelisk.' Leon said. 'Who are you? I know there is no such duelist as Leon Illusion.' Kaiba asked. Leon grinned. 'I am Kyoji! I am here to capture the god cards and conquer the world!' Kyoji then took Obelisk out of Kaiba's deck and Kaiba vanished.  
  
**********  
  
Kaiba materialized back in the tournament headquarters. One of Daniel's friends was waiting. 'Well. I never thought I'd see the day you'd lose to someone other then Yugi or Daniel. This is a surprise.' Kaiba scowled. 'Shut up and take me to the control room!' Moments later, they entered the control room. 'What's the tournament status?' DM asked. 'About half of the duelists have been defeated.' Someone replied. 'At this rate, the finals will be able to be held two days.' DM picked up his cell phone. He punched in Daniel's number. When Daniel picked up, DM said 'Finals are two days. Kaiba lost.' The only word DM heard was 'I see. Get the arena ready.' Daniel then hung up. The finals would arrive quickly.  
  
********* The day passed quickly. It was evening when the final four duelists were teleported out of the shadow realm and taken to the arena where the finals were to take place. 'This dungeon is where tomorrow's finals will take place. For now however, we shall stay in the hotel across the street.' A Kaiba Corp employee said. They walked across the street to the hotel where they were treated to a huge Buffet. The four duelists who had made it to the finals talked while they ate. 'So you two made it also. I wasn't worried about you Yugi. It was Joey I was worried about. With you, me and Kaiba and the God cards, he wouldn't have stood a chance.' Daniel said. 'Yeah, But Kaiba doesn't have Obelisk any more. I do.' Leon said. 'Wow! It must have been hard having to duel Kaiba!' Yugi said Leon grinned. 'Not really. All it took was a simple combo, and that was it.' Daniel didn't say anything to Leon. 'I know that's you Kyoji. Once I defeat you, then perhaps you'll come to your senses.' Daniel thought.  
  
********* An air of excitement was in the air on the day of the finals. As the four duelists entered the main area, a Kaiba Corp employee said 'Finalists and guests, we shall now determine the matches for the tournament finals!' The Employee then punched a few buttons on a keypad. The tournament ladder appeared. 'The first match will be Yugi Mutou versus Daniel Kawamoto! And the second match will be Joey Wheeler versus Leon Illusion! Let the first match commence!' Daniel and Yugi faced each other. 'You know I'm gonna win this duel.' Daniel said. 'No way. This duel's mine.' Yugi said. 'We'll let our decks decide that.' Daniel said. The millennium sword then began to glow as Daniel's Yami took over. 'Ready?' Daniel's Yami asked. 'Almost' Yugi said. The millennium puzzle began to glow. Yami emerged from the puzzle. 'I don't know who you are, yet you seem familiar to me.' Yami said. 'I should my Pharaoh. You may not remember, but I was your bodyguard Yami. I am Anubis. It has been 5000 years since I have seen you Yami, and it removes my worry to see you.' Yami grinned. 'Then I hope any ties we have will not hold you back.' Anubis laughed. 'I'm the one who taught you to duel Yami! Don't think I'll go easy on you! Now let's begin!' Anubis looked at his hand. 'Blackland Fire Dragon, Winged Dragon #1, Mountain, Crawling Dragon, Lord of D. and a Blue Eyes White Dragon.' Anubis thought. 'I'll play the field magic card Mountain, which increases the attack of my dragons by 200 points. Then I'll summon the Blackland Fire Dragon in attack mode! I'll also play one card face down!' Yami drew a card. 'That Mountain terrain gives him the advantage. I'll have to be careful.' Yami thought. 'I'll play one card face down and play one monster face down in defense mode.' Anubis drew a card. I'll summon the Koumori Dragon in attack mode! And I'll activate the magic card Dragon treasure, increasing one of my dragon's attack points by 300! Bringing its attack to 2000! I'll use it on my Blackland Fire Dragon! Now my Dragon, attack!' The dragon attacked the monster and the Mystical Elf appeared. 'Sorry Anubis, but because my Mystical Elf's defense points are equal to your dragon's attack points, neither of them is destroyed.' Yami drew a card. 'I'll sacrifice my Mystical Elf to summon the Summoned Skull in attack mode! Now attack the Koumori Dragon! Lightning Strike Attack!' In a flash of light, the Dragon was gone. Anubis' life points dropped by 800. Anubis drew a card. 'I'll play the lord of D. in attack mode, and play the Flute of Summoning Dragon to play the Red Eyes Black Dragon and the Blue Eyes White Dragon! Now attack Blue Eyes White Dragon! White Lightning!' With a roar, the dragon attacked, wiping out the Summoned Skull. Yami's life points dropped to 3500 'I'm not going to attack your life points directly. I'm going to prolong this duel as long as I can. It's your move.' Yami drew a card. I'll lay this card face down, and play a monster in defense mode.' Anubis drew. 'White Lightning! Attack!' The dragon roared. 'Not so fast! I'll activate the trap card Spell Binding circle! It prevents your dragon from attacking!' Yami said. 'Regardless. Attack Red Eyes Black Dragon! Inferno Fire Blast!' The blast incinerated the monster. Before it was destroyed, Anubis saw a mechanical jar that had a large smile on its face. 'The Cyber Jar!' Yami laughed. 'That's right. I suppose you know what it does?' All the monsters on each side of the field were destroyed. Anubis drew five cards. 'I'll play two monsters in defense mode.' Yami drew five cards. 'I'll play three in defense mode.' Anubis scowled. 'Damn that cyber jar.' He thought. 'I'll end my turn by playing one card face down.' Yami drew a card and grinned. 'This has been a good duel, however this is where it ends. I'll use my three monsters as sacrifice to summon the Sky Dragon Osiris! And because I have three cards in my hand, his attack is 3000! Now Osiris, attack! Lightning Blast!' Osiris roared and destroyed the monster. Turn after turn, Yami had Anubis on the run. From the sidelines, everyone watched in amazement. 'Whoa! Daniel doesn't even stand a chance!' Tristan said. 'Yeah. Osiris is just too powerful!' Bakura said. 'So that's the true power of Osiris.' Serenity thought. Daniel said to Anubis 'We gotta get a good card or else we'll lose!' Anubis said 'Don't worry. I have a strategy.' Daniel laughed. 'Don't worry? The last time you said that, we almost got killed!' Anubis laughed. 'Good point, but I really do have a plan.' Daniel gave in. 'Fine.' Anubis drew a card. 'Like you said earlier Lord Yami, this has been a good duel. However, it ends here and now!' Everyone wondered what was going to happen. It's got to be a pretty good card if it's gonna win this for Daniel.' Joey said. Anubis activated two cards on his duel disk. 'I'll activate these two magic cards, Dian Keto the cure master and Goblin's Secret Remedy! Each card increases my life points by 1000, bringing my life points to 5500. Then, I'll play the magic card Scapegoat! I'll then use three of the Scapegoats to summon The God of the Sun Dragon Ra!' Yami was visibly shook. 'No!' Anubis grinned. 'Well, in case you don't know what Ra does, I'll explain. I sacrifice all of my life points but one. These points become Ra's attack and defense. So Ra's defense is 5499. And because you only have five cards in your hand, Osiris has only 5000 attack! However, the second part of Ra's effect removes my worries about Osiris.' Yami gasped. 'How?' Anubis laughed. 'It's simple. The card text says that Ra transforms into a fiery phoenix and destroys all my opponent's monsters!' As Anubis spoke these words, Ra became wreathed in flames. 'Now Ra, annihilate Osiris with the Phoenix flare! Then attack Yami's life points!' 


End file.
